Whose Side are You on Reboot
by X-Butterfly-Hime-X
Summary: Gwyneira, a young girl whose life was drastically changed, but was it for the better or worse? Crossing paths with the renegade can certainly change ones mind. Reboot of 'Whose Side are you on'


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"Hey everyone so I have decided to rewrite my original Jak and Daxter Story, 'Whose side are you on?' I would like to think I've grown as a writer so hopefully this version will make much more sense./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"Enjoy!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"Gwyneira, Craig, Lee and Edward belong to me./p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Whose Side are You on?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 1 - My Blood/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Blood!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Not a sight that one would want to see, let alone wake up to almost every morning. The smell is the hardest part to get over, taste quickly follows. Rotting food and the bitter after taste of rusty iron lingers in the air where blood is present. Shouldn't it make one sick to their stomach?. After a while, however, you get used to it. If one doesn't see the sight of blood first thing in the morning then one should worry. Especially working in this line of work./p  
p class="MsoNormal"My name is Gwyneira, I'm 15 years old and I am a member, as well as most of Haven City, of the Krimzon Guards. Let me rephrase, I'm not a full member of the Krimzon guards quite yet, I'm in training to be one. One isn't allowed to become a trainee until they reach the age of 16 however, let's just say I have my connections. Hopefully at 16 I will be a fully trained member. That's the plan anyway./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A loud thud echoed into the room I was sharing with three other girls before I sighed and got out of bed. I nodded as I checked to see the time before pulling my pyjama top over my head. Grabbing my uniform I pulled my beige vest over my head while stopping in front of the mirror. I gave a slight laugh to my appearance. Hair a mess, skin bruised with heavy circles under my eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yup you guessed right, didn't sleep a wink last night due to my injuries. Can't let them stop me. I have to prove myself strong enough. Pulling my bottoms off I replaced them with my black combat trousers. Slipping into my traditional Krimzon Guard armour and combat boots I then tackled my appearance. I didn't bother covering up my bruises, I did however comb my blonde hair and put it up in a high ponytail./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Blue eyes starred back at me as I stopped and watched my reflection for a moment. Touching my face I sighed. Once I became a full member I would undergo the torture of the face tattoo's. Not the best idea they could have come up with. I'll miss my clean face, but I plan to be the best and most respected Krimzon Guard warrior just like my brother./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Making sure I had my armour in place I nodded and left the room. It became evident when caused the thud earlier as I rounded the corner. It would seem yet another youngest has fallen prey to exhaustion, the young lad had fallen into my message board causing it to fall with him. Kneeling down and checking his pulse, I nodded before standing up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll send for help," I told him before walking off. It didn't' bother me whether he heard me or not, I did however stay true to my word. I spoke with the healer letting her know what had happened before continuing my journey to the 'mission get' room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joining the back of the line I waited patiently as it slowly depleted in size. Yet again I had a few guards laugh at me as they passed me. I smiled back at them, not showing that it hurt. Height had always been my problem. Being only 4foot 10 inches I am relatively small for a girl of my age. I smiled to myself knowing that I still have time to grow where as they don't./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A weight landed on my should as I turned around to see whom it was. Upon realising whom it I was I raised my right hand to my head in salute, "At ease solider," Baron Praxis voice boomed as I let my arm fall back to my side, "Gwyneira, I have a special mission for you," He paused as I nodded, knowing exactly whom got me this mission, "I want you to go to the Stripe Mine's and calculate how much eco is there. A handful of guard will accompany you there, you will lead them. When finished report back to me,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes sir" I saluted as he patted my shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""They await for you at the Power Station," he instructed, "Make me proud," he then took his leave./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I smiled looking around me at all the dumb founded faces staring at me. Connections, that's how you make it in this world, and I made sure I knew the people I needed to, to get what I want./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I eventually made it to the Power Station, not knowing how to ride a zoomer and most people were too arrogant to offer a lift. It didn't bother me in the slightest to walk. As I entered the main room I was greeted with the men that would be accompanying me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I noted three of them in full KG uniform, "So dis is the ittle gal whose gonna command us today then isit?" A rather tall but dumb sounding spoke. There was little to be said about his appearance, he opted for the full body armour suit. No skin was shown at all. He didn't seem to have his ear either, I gave an inward grimace knowing that that must of hurt losing them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes I am," I informed them, " the name is Gwyneira and whom may my fellow guard members be?" I asked politely looking them over./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well madam' I'm Craig," the first man spoke, "and dis 'ere is Edward," he pointed to the shortest of the men, still taller than me however. Again the young lad opted for the full body armour. frustrating to say the least, I could easily get them mixed up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And myself, well I'm Lee," the last man spoke. He sounded well groomed and somewhat posh as I nodded to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well we best get started then," I said leading them through the wrap gate. The guards following closely behind me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Landing on the other side was easy enough. The place also looked deserted but I kept my wits about me. One shouldn't just mess around in a place that held so much dark eco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""So 'en all we haft da do is see how much of this eco is 'ere 'ight?" Craig asked from behind me as I continued to look around. Turning to face him I nodded to his question./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""It would be much easier if we were to split up into two teams, " I puased to look at them as they stood waiting for orders, "Craig, how about you take Edward and check the left side of the mine, myself and Lee will take the right," I paused, "Is that acceptable?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""It sure is my lady," Lee spoke as I watched Craig drag Edward with him. I smiled at this gesture. the boys must know each other well or Craig is a very dramatic or non-caring person to have dragged him off as he did./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""Shall we go then?" I offered as Lee nodded walking past me placing a hand on my shoulder and nodding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB"It took most of the day the roughly calculate roughly how much eco was in the mines. What you could see with the naked eye was nothing compared to what was flowing deep underground. Nodding to Lee we made our way back to the warp gate. I raised my arm as a friendly gesture upon approaching the warp gate, seeing Craig and Edward already waiting for us. Craig returned my gesture, a small smile gracing my face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""How'd you two hold up?" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""It went 'ight," Craig reported, "dere's a lot of dark eco 'ere and I mean a lot," I nodded in understanding. Dark eco heavily outweighed the other types by miles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""We found a lot of dark eco. A lot of it also deep underground,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""Yeah, do you think Baron will try and obtain that eco somehow?" Lee spoke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""Possibly," I paused, "but what for?" before anyone could answer my question Edward poke for the first time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""METAL HEADS," too shocked with how truly young Edwards voice was I didn't snap into focus until it was too late./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB"We were surrounded!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""Stand your ground and attack to kill. Do not miss," I ordered as we covered each other's backs. we didn't have a blind spot, hopefully that would be our advantage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB"As I shot down the Metal Heads along with the boys, questions popped into my head. Did Baron know about the Metal Heads? How come we didn't see them? Why send us in if he knew? The answer to that one myself upon looking back at the boys uniform. We had to prove ourselves! the boys wore a patch of shame on their shoulder. Why didn't I see that? this was for them to redeem whatever it is they did wrong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB"Shaking that thought out of my head i continued with the task at hand. The boys were holding up very well. Craig, however, did take a nasty hit from a flying Metal Head. I cursed under my breath as I desperately looked around trying to find another route to the warp gate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB"I didn't have time to use my voice as Craig let out a battle cry, "CRAIG NO!" I shouted as he charger head first into a swarm of Metal Heads. It was too late. He was gone! Blood pooled where he laid. I guess I was wrong. You'll never get used to seeing the blood that has been spilt in battle. I looked away not wanting to see him. I already saw too much. Lee's cry brought me back as I looked around franticly trying to get my bearings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB"Silence!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB"That's what I was greeted by. Silence. Am I dead? What happened? I winced in pain as memory flood back to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB"I got hit with a dark eco bomb. The blast was enough to send me flying. I remember, I didn't land in anything solid, no it felt more like liquid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB"Realisation dawned on me as I sat up with a sudden burst of energy. Looking around and adjusting to the light I caught sight of everything. Edward and Lee stood in front of me with their helmets off, mouths agape. Why were they looking at me like that? How did they get so big?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""How are you two so much taller now?" I asked standing up, "I don't remember you being this tall," I said pointing at them. I paused to look at my out stretched hand. I shook my head in disbelieve. I could feel the colour leave my face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""Errr Gwyneira?" I heard Lee ask as I looked up at him in horror./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""What happened to me?" I squeaked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""You seem to have turned into some sort of animal," Edward spoke as their mouths were no longer agape./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""Seriously?" I looked to the left and right of me to find something, anything to look at myself with./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB""Here," Lee spoke kneeling down to my level, enough for me to look at my reflection in his armour. I couldn't believe it. Here I stood, no taller than a foot and a half. Orange and yellow were the main colours that race my new body. A tail flickered behind me. my black combat trousers were now ripped and appeared as shorts, the top remained the same. I was thankful that my clothes shrunk with me, "it appears that you have been turned into an ottsel through the use of dark eco," Lee concluded as I held my head and collapsed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB"I was an ottsel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB"Thank you for reading, remember to review./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;font-family:Times New Romanmso-fareast-language:EN-GB"Also updates will be slow, I have work and other commitments to attend to. /span/p 


End file.
